FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of the conventional capacitive pressure touch liquid crystal display panel. The pressure touch liquid crystal display panel 10 includes a touchscreen 11, a liquid crystal panel 12, a backlight 13, and a pressure touch panel 14. The pressure touch panel 14 is disposed below the backlight 13, including a force sensing conductive layer 141 and a fixed metal layer 142 (i.e. a metal box of the pressure touch liquid crystal display panel 10). A capacitor is formed between the force sensing conductive layer 141 and the fixed metal layer 142.
When the touchscreen 11 is touched by a finger, a corresponding deformation of the force sensing conductive layer 141 happens because of a pressure between the finger and the touchscreen 11. The capacitance of the capacitor is thus changed, and then a value of the pressure is calculated by collecting a change value of the capacitance between the force sensing conductive layer 141 and the fixed metal layer 142 before and after the touching.
Since the pressure touch panel 14 of the conventional capacitive pressure touch liquid crystal display panel is usually mounted outside the liquid crystal panel 12, the whole thickness of the pressure touch liquid crystal display panel is increased, which is disadvantageous to a slim design of the capacitive pressure touch liquid crystal display panel. Besides, the force sensing conductive layer 141 of the pressure touch panel needs to better fit outside the backlight 13, thus a production cost of the capacitive pressure touch liquid crystal display panel is higher.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pressure touch liquid crystal display panel and a manufacture method thereof so as to solve the problem existing in the existing technology.